A sa place
by Elenne
Summary: "Nulle. Elle était absolument, positivement et indécrottablement nulle." Sakura, Hinata, un peu trop de saké et un zeste de citron... Yuri Saku/Hina à la limite du PWP, two-shot.
1. Son problème

**Disclaimer :** Il est bien évident que je n'ai rien d'un mangaka de 37 ans millionnaire, en conséquence les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas ma propriété. Toutefois, cette fiction, elle, m'appartient, et si l'idée saugrenue de la copier sans crédits vous traversait l'esprit, craignez ma colère.

De plus, cette fiction est - ou sera - un yuri fortement lemonisé, ce qui signifie que si l'idée de femmes ayant une relation sexuelle explicite vous rebute, il vous est fortement recommandé de passer votre chemin.

* * *

><p>Nulle. Elle était absolument, positivement et indécrottablement<em> nulle<em>.

De cela elle était sûre, depuis déjà très longtemps. Et ce n'était pas le fait d'avoir vingt ans, et d'être jônin, qui y changerait quoi que ce fût ; pas plus que les hurlements indignés de Kiba quand elle s'autoflagellait, les tapes amicales que Shino lui donnait à l'arrière de la tête, le bras chaleureux que Tenten et Sakura - et même l'impulsive Ino - passaient autour de ses épaules quand ils se retrouvaient tous pour boire un verre, le respect qui était apparu peu à peu dans les yeux de Neji ou l'admiration qui brillait dans ceux du tout petit garçon de Kurenaï-sensei. Non : elle, Hinata Hyûga, était nulle, et rien ni personne n'y changerait rien, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve, et pas plus tard que tout à l'heure.

N'importe qui aurait pu prédire l'issue de cette situation : la pauvre petite fille effacée qui, dans son coin, soupire pour le jeune garçon populaire au caractère explosif ; celui-ci qui se fait régulièrement rembarrer par une autre fille extravertie et appréciée, plus féminine ; et puis, finalement, il se rend compte que la pauvre petite abandonnée existe, et un jour, il vient la voir, ses cheveux blonds sont ébouriffés et elle a toujours eu envie de passer la main dedans et il rougit un peu, mais il se rassure en se disant que c'est ce qu'elle a toujours attendu, et la certitude d'être agréé se lit dans ses yeux bleus, et alors il lui dit : "Hinata, ça fait longtemps que je me pose des questions..."

Elle s'était mise à trembler - c'était normal, c'était l'émotion - il avait souri de son embarras, un sourire à la fois tendre et un peu moqueur, et il avait dit "Hinata, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?". Et là, c'était le moment de laisser un sourire timide étirer ses lèvres, et de lui dire "Oui, Naruto", et ils se seraient embrassés, et tout aurait été bien, les choses se seraient passées comme il le fallait, et quelque chose s'était tordu au fond du ventre d'Hinata, comme une bête rugissante et féroce, et elle avait baissé les yeux et elle avait dit un tout petit "non", et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, de la convaincre, d'argumenter, enfin de rétablir la situation, elle avait tourné les talons, et elle s'était enfuie, poings serrés dans ses poches, alors que les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues.

- Hé, mais c'est quoi, ton problème ? l'avait-elle entendu crier alors qu'elle était déjà loin, et elle s'était mise à sangloter, parce qu'elle avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle se posait déjà la question depuis un bon moment, _connard_, et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé _ce que c'était, son problème_, et qu'elle le savait qu'elle avait un problème, et que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter, merci.

Sauf que jamais au grand jamais elle ne traiterait Naruto de connard : d'abord parce que, comme il venait de le souligner, il n'en était pas un, attendu que c'était elle qui avait un problème, et qu'il ne faisait que le constater ; ensuite parce qu'elle n'avait jamais traité personne de connard, et ne le ferait probablement jamais.

Elle était maintenant devant une porte, et elle fut surprise que ses pieds l'aient emmenée aussi loin, parce que c'était la porte de la maison de Sakura, et comme elle n'avait pas le courage de repartir chez elle, seule, avec les larmes qui séchaient en traînées brûlantes et salées sur ses joues, et puis après de supporter les questions de Hanabi - qui, à quinze ans, commençait à se montrer désagréablement inquisitrice -, elle avait levé le poing et elle avait frappé.

Parce que Sakura s'était toujours montrée compréhensive, avec tout le monde ; parce qu'elle ne se moquait pas, enfin, moins que les autres, et parce que quand elle avait su qu'Hinata en pinçait pour Naruto, elle avait levé les yeux au ciel et dit "ça sent le sapin, ma grande ; quand il y aura de la casse, tu sauras qui venir voir".

- Oui, qu'est-ce que... Hina ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma grande ?

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux alors qu'une Hinata qui se décomposait sur le seuil de sa porte redoublait de sanglots, émettant entre deux reniflements des borborygmes plus ou moins compréhensibles tels que "Naruto", "demandé", "dit non", "râteau", et ponctués de nombreux "trop nulle". La jeune médic-nin se gratta la tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux roses et indisciplinés et se demandant ce qu'il convenait de faire. Un coup de vent fit voleter le léger débardeur qu'elle portait par-dessus un short de toile, la faisant frissonner, et acheva de la décider : elle attrapa son amie par l'épaule, l'entraîna à l'intérieur et fit coulisser le panneau qui se referma avec un claquement.

- Pose tes chaussures et mouche ton nez, ordonna-t-elle, avant d'ajouter : et pas l'inverse, hein, ne confonds pas !

Hinata eut un pauvre sourire à travers ses larmes et obtempéra, encore secouée par quelques hoquets.

OoO

- Quoi ? Sans déconner ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, une Sakura cette fois légèrement éméchée écarquilla les yeux. En face d'elle, Hinata semblait profondément absorbée par les dessins bleus et blancs qui ornaient le fond de sa coupelle de saké.

Lorsqu'il était devenu évident que la brune ne parviendrait pas à s'expliquer convenablement - le simple fait de mentionner le nom de Naruto déclenchant chez elle une nouvelle crise de sanglots irrépressibles - Sakura, inquiète pour sa réserve de mouchoirs autant que soucieuse d'une potentielle déshydratation par voie oculaire de son amie, avait poussé celle-ci jusqu'au futon qui servait de canapé à l'unique pièce, l'y avait fait asseoir à force de coups à l'arrière des genoux et avait sorti de sous la table basse une bouteille de saké quasi pleine et deux coupes.

- Purement thérapeutique, avait-elle déclaré, péremptoire.

Hinata n'avait pas plus protesté que ça - étonnant quand on connaissait la réputation de sobriété de l'héritière Hyûga - et, sans mot dire, avait vidé le récipient cul-sec, comme on prend un médicament.

- Putain, c'est fort, avait-elle soufflé, des larmes - provoquées par la brûlure de l'alcool, celles-là - perlant à ses yeux incolores. Tu bois pas ? avait-elle questionné, avec un mouvement du menton vers la coupe de Sakura.

Celle-ci avait haussé les épaules avant de faire de même : quand on était la coéquipière de Naruto et Sasuke, on avait l'habitude de participer à des défis débiles, et les "à qui boira le plus vite, bâtard !" et autres "tu vas voir ça, crétin !", dans lesquels elle avait fini par accompagner lesdits bâtard et crétin, lui avaient conféré une certaine résistance à l'alcool.

Une petite heure plus tard, le niveau de la bouteille avait honorablement baissé, et Hinata, dont les joues ordinairement pâles avaient pris une jolie couleur rosée, s'était finalement montrée capable de soutenir une conversation normale sans se remettre à pleurer comme une fontaine. Au fur et à mesure que son récit se déroulait, les yeux verts de son interlocutrice s'agrandissaient de plus en plus. Jusqu'à l'apothéose.

- Attends, Hinata, tu viens bien de me dire que tu avais flanqué un râteau au crétin ?

Hinata, qui étudiait à présent ses mains soigneusement posées sur ses genoux, acquiesça en silence.

- Et tu chiales pour ça ?

Nouvel acquiescement. Et puis l'héritière Hyûga releva ses yeux pâles et - finalement - secs.

- Il m'a demandé ce que c'était, mon problème. Sérieux, Sakura, je me demande la même chose. Enfin, je suis restée pendant des nuits à rêver cette scène, où il s'apercevait que j'étais là et où il venait me demander... et là, j'ai pas pu, je me suis enfuie, comme une idiote. Sans rire, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ?

- Si ça peut te rassurer, t'es pas la seule à t'être posé la question.

Sakura eut un rire un peu jaune, se mordit la lèvre et lampa ce qui restait de saké dans sa coupelle.

- Quand Sasuke est revenu, tout le monde a cru que... que j'étais celle qu'il lui fallait, et à vrai dire, lui aussi. Tu sais, l'histoire de la gamine qui retrouve son amour d'enfance, qui lui est toute dévouée, l'histoire des deux membres de la même équipe, ceux qui se connaissent tellement bien qu'ils partagent tout, qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre ?

La médic-nin eut un sourire à la fois désabusé et très doux, qui contrastait avec ses paroles ironiques.

- Ben, cette histoire-là, c'était pas la nôtre. C'est tout. Ces histoires de gamins, c'est des contes de fées. Sasuke et moi... on... on s'attirait pas, voilà.

Etait-ce la chair de poule qui couvrait les épaules de Sakura, était-ce la finesse du tissu de son débardeur qui ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination, étaient-ce la couleur de ses lèvres rougies par la morsure et leur courbe quand elles prononcèrent le mot "s'attirer", ou était-ce tout simplement parce que les choses devaient se passer comme ça, toujours est-il que la bête se réveilla au fond du ventre d'Hinata, hurlante et grondante, la poussant cette fois non plus à la fuite mais à l'attaque.

- Je crois que je suis un peu saoule, déclara-t-elle d'un air très sérieux, avant de se pencher vers le visage dont les yeux verts trahissaient l'étonnement.


	2. A sa place

Les lèvres de Sakura avaient un goût de saké et d'interdit, et ce qui se produisit lorsqu'Hinata prit sa bouche n'avait rien à voir avec les effleurements chastes auxquels son idéal de relation romantique avait préparé l'héritière Hyûga : ce fut plutôt comme si elles avaient toutes les deux erré sur une terre aride et sèche sans savoir ce que c'était que l'eau, et qu'il avait fallu que les circonstances les forcent à boire pour qu'elles découvrent qu'elles avaient soif. Leur baiser fut presque brutal, leurs lèvres se heurtant et leurs dents s'entrechoquant, leurs bouches se cherchant avec la fièvre de la découverte. D'abord surprise par l'assaut inattendu de sa camarade, la médic-nin aux cheveux roses se ressaisit rapidement : une de ses mains se posa derrière sa nuque, ses doigts jouant dans les longs cheveux noirs, alors que l'autre glissait sur l'épaule, puis sur la poitrine, dessinant le galbe d'un sein sous le tissu beige, descendant jusqu'à la taille puis caressant une hanche avant de passer sous la tunique et de remonter dans le dos.

Hinata frissonna. Cette main froide sur sa peau brûlante, la bouche de Sakura sous la sienne, la conscience aiguë qu'elle avait de la proximité de leurs deux corps faisaient rugir plus fort la bête au fond de son ventre. Quelque chose se tordit au centre d'elle-même, quelque chose d'obscur et de moite et de chaud, quelque chose qui palpitait.

- Waow, souffla Sakura lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Hinata recula vers le mur, une main sur la bouche, l'air horrifié.

- Sakura, je suis dé...

- Oh, merde, arrête avec tes "désolée" !

Le regard vert, embrumé l'instant d'avant, brillait d'agacement. A son tour, Sakura se pencha par-dessus la table, grimpant à moitié dessus, un genou sur le plateau de bois, et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis.

Le mouvement fit peser ses seins contre le léger débardeur, révélant deux pointes plus sombres que le reste visibles au travers de celui-ci, et Hinata eut d'un coup envie de poser ses lèvres sur ces ombres dissimulées sous le tissu et d'envoyer promener ce vêtement trop encombrant et d'éprouver le poids de toute cette chair blanche - et Sakura reprit sa bouche et prit son visage en coupe entre ses mains, et elle sentit la rudesse de ces mains, des mains de shinobi comme les siennes, passer contre la peau plus douce de ses joues, et puis glisser à nouveau dans ses cheveux, s'entrecroiser derrière sa nuque, et puis les seins de Sakura et le ventre de Sakura et ses hanches et ses cuisses et Sakura tout entière se presser contre elle et en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire "kunoichi" ses épaules touchèrent le futon.

Des "Merde merde merde" et des "Oh putain oui" s'entrechoquèrent dans la tête d'Hinata alors que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, agenouillée sur elle, la regardait avec un air de... convoitise ? - le saké avait _définitivement _des effets étranges - et puis Sakura plongea dans son cou, dévorant la peau pâle de baisers humides qui laissaient sur leur passage des traînées brûlantes ; et l'héritière Hyûga décida de laisser la seconde pensée l'emporter sur la première et ses hésitations disparurent, ne laissant derrière elles qu'une envie d'aller plus loin, de toucher, d'explorer l'intégralité du corps penché sur le sien.

Elle passa à son tour les mains sous le débardeur de sa compagne, caressant la peau douce, décrivant des cercles d'abord sur le dos, puis sur les côtes : elle sentit dans son cou un halètement qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque, s'enhardissant, elle s'aventura plus haut, faisant remonter le vêtement, brossant des pouces les pointes durcies des seins de Sakura - et ce son presque plaintif, implorant pour plus, tordit quelque chose très bas dans son ventre.

Sakura se redressa et fit passer le débardeur par-dessus sa tête, ses seins explosèrent au visage de sa compagne et celle-ci tendit les mains vers toute cette chair blanche qui la narguait, mais la médic-nin arrêta le geste d'Hinata, un sourire aux lèvres.

- T'as du retard.

Elle délaça le cordon qui fermait la tunique de jônin réglementaire, mit au jour la bande de tissu qui servait de sous-vêtement à la jeune femme, défit celle-ci lentement, sachant chacun de ses gestes observé par les yeux opaques d'une Hinata haletante, révélant peu à peu deux seins petits mais parfaits. La brune laissa à son tour échapper un gémissement lorsque la bouche de Sakura se posa sur une pointe durcie, l'agaçant de la langue alors que son bassin commençait à onduler contre celui de sa compagne.

Les prunelles vertes, satisfaites, se relevèrent, glissèrent sur la bouche malmenée par les baisers, sur les joues rougies, accrochèrent les yeux pâles et opaques, impénétrables. Sakura eut un sourire gourmand, empreint d'une satisfaction quasi féline. Presque inconsciemment, Hinata passa sa langue sur ses lèvres gonflées. Le regard vert se figea, s'embrumant de nouveau.

- Putain, Hina, ne fais pas ça…

- Ne fais pas quoi ? interrogea la jônin encore haletante.

- Tu vas me rendre folle, Hinata…

- Eh bien… balbutia l'interpellée, eh bien… peut-être qu'un peu de folie, ça fait pas de mal.

Et puis, parce qu'une voix dans sa tête commençait à hurler des mots comme "sôke", "honneur" et "tradition", et qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça maintenant, elle embrassa de nouveau sa compagne, lui ravageant la bouche alors que la main de Sakura descendait, caressant un sein, effleurant la peau du ventre qu'un frisson parcourut, continuant à descendre, plus bas, toujours plus bas…

- Oh !

Le cri d'Hinata se perdit dans leur baiser. La médic-nin replongea dans son cou, la distrayant juste assez du brasier qui venait de s'allumer entre ses jambes, et elle gémit, ses doigts pétrissant les épaules et le dos de Sakura, parce qu'à cet instant il lui semblait que ce contact, cette caresse à un endroit dont elle avait jusque-là presque ignoré l'existence, était la chose la plus formidable qu'elle eût jamais ressentie dans sa vie. Son dos s'arqua, ses cuisses s'écartèrent, tout son corps se mit à trembler, et _quelque chose _arriva, une vague incontrôlable qui partait du centre d'elle-même, de cet endroit qui battait comme un deuxième cœur, et qui la secoua tout entière.

Hinata retomba sur le futon. La chaleur entre ses jambes palpitait toujours et elle sentit la bouche de Sakura descendre, déposant des baisers brûlants sur ses seins gonflés, s'attardant sur la bosse d'une cicatrice juste en-dessous de l'un d'eux, parcourant le ventre plat et musclé, sa langue explorant le puits du nombril. La médic-nin délaça le pantalon dans lequel elle avait glissé la main quelques instants plus tôt et envoya le vêtement encombrant dans un coin de la pièce. Lentement, elle explora du bout des doigts la peau douce de l'intérieur des cuisses, y posa les lèvres un instant.

- Sakura…

La jeune femme releva les yeux. Les joues d'Hinata étaient écarlates, ses lèvres gonflées, sa bouche entrouverte.

- Je veux…

- Quoi ?

- Je veux plus.

Alors Sakura embrassa la chair d'un rose presque rouge, et le corps de sa compagne se cambra une nouvelle fois alors qu'elle forçait l'ouverture de sa langue comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec les lèvres d'Hinata, et elle sentit sous ses doigts les muscles durs de la jônin se contracter, ses cuisses s'écarter encore un peu plus, cherchant le contact. La conscience de l'explosion qu'elle venait de provoquer d'une simple caresse, et la perspective de celle qui ne manquerait pas de suivre, tordit quelque chose entre ses propres jambes. Elle descendit une de ses mains, passant la barrière de son short et de son boxer, se masturbant alors qu'elle approfondissait ce baiser humide et intime. Elle gémit à son tour, les vibrations sur la chair d'Hinata firent enfler les halètements de celle-ci jusqu'à les transformer en un cri de plaisir, et Sakura, juste avant que le corps sous elle ne se convulse une nouvelle fois, secoué par les vagues de la jouissance, se surprit à penser, d'abord qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu sa camarade s'exprimer aussi fort, et ensuite qu'elle avait très envie d'entendre ces bruits encore, et encore.

Elle remonta vers la bouche de sa compagne, sentit un souffle court passer sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa : un long baiser un peu acide. Elle se dit que c'était vaguement dégueulasse, décida qu'elle s'en fichait. Hinata rompit le contact, plongea ses yeux incolores dans les prunelles vertes.

- Apprends-moi.

Sakura eut un sourire très doux, entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne, et entreprit de descendre.

OoO

Un mouvement à ses côtés, un froissement de tissu, la lumière du jour. Hinata ouvrit les yeux. Une horde de ninjas chaussés de crampons faisait un match de foot sous son crâne et son cerveau était le ballon. Elle gémit et porta la main à son front, comme si ça pouvait atténuer la douleur. Près d'elle, Sakura s'étira, couverte jusqu'à la taille par le drap. Le mouvement creusa son ventre, poussant en avant la blancheur de ses seins. Hinata se redressa à demi, retomba sur les oreillers. La médic-nin eut un petit rire, se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres en repoussant une mèche noire qui lui barrait le passage.

- J'ai congé aujourd'hui. Tu restes ici tant que tu voudras.

Bien sûr, il y aurait beaucoup de questionnements, d'explications à fournir - Hinata n'avait même pas _envie _d'imaginer la tronche de son père s'il avait vent de cette histoire, et comme Hanabi allait la tanner avec ça ! Bien sûr, un certain nombre de choses allaient probablement se trouver bouleversées. Bien sûr, Naruto allait lui faire la gueule pendant un temps infini. Mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y penser maintenant.

Et tandis qu'elle restait allongée et voyait Sakura se lever et enfiler un affriolant boxer de dentelle juste avant de couvrir ses épaules d'une veste déformée par l'usage ; tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se dirigeait vers la minuscule cuisine et dosait avec application le café dans le filtre, fronçant les sourcils d'un air concentré ; tandis qu'après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de la cafetière, elle revenait vers le futon et que son ventre et ses seins et ses jambes découverts par la veste étaient un appel à toucher, et pas qu'avec les yeux ; tandis qu'elle se penchait, offrant toute cette chair blanche, et que la bête au fond du ventre d'Hinata grognait de satisfaction, l'héritière de la _sôke_, honneur du clan Hyûga, ne s'était jamais sentie autant _à sa place_.


End file.
